Sick
by rehmiel
Summary: Marth's felt himself go depressed inside a bit, but he smiled. "I don't really know about that, but they did say I was getting better." One-shot.


As he laid in the hospital bed looking out the window to see the busy street below. He wondered if _he_ was going to visit him again.

'_He's been coming to see me lately..._' The young blue haired male thought. Hearing the door open he turned to see the brunette walking in, closing the door behind.

"Hey." He said.

"Hello, Snake." Marth smiled at him.

"Its been so long since someone called me that." Snake chuckled, walking over to the bed to set down his bag near the little one seat couch they had. He sat down on it while looking at Marth. "So when are they letting you out?" Snake asked.

Marth's felt himself go depressed inside a bit, but he smiled. "I don't really know about that, but they did say I was getting better." Marth gazed at the window again.

Snake watched Marth, he wasn't sure why he was in here. But since that one day Ike had asked a favour to take a certain "box" to him. He found himself at the hospital. Watching Marth in a wheelchair as he opened the box, replying "Thank you so much." With that bright smile of his.

Then the next day he visited him again, then the day after, and so on. Becoming "friends" over the few weeks. He even asked why he was in the hospital, although Marth didn't tell him why. So he never bothered asking.

"David..." Marth said, not looking at him.

"Yeah?" Snake turned his attention to Marth again, he didn't really use his "real" name often.

"When I get out... Can we... Can we go to that little café down the street?" He turned to face Snake. Blushing but smiling.

"Yeah, we'll go there once your better, okay?" He gave Marth a half-smile, patting his head.

"Thank you David!" He kept smiling again.

"No problem."

Ever since then, He and Marth have been talking about all the kinds of cake and desserts there were. Marth loved those fancy little decorated cakes, although Snake never really like cake there were a few he liked.

But soon their conversions were off due to Marth's coughing.

"Hey are you alright?" Snake asked slightly worried for his friend.

Marth coughed again, "W-Water..." He managed to say, reaching out to the little table with a cup of water on it.

Snake got up fast, getting the cup and giving it to Marth.

As Marth drank it, he panted afterwards his hand on his chest while looking down.

"T-Thanks..." Marth gave Snake a weak smile. Snake nodded looking at the time. "Marth, if you need anything make sure to call me okay?" Snake looked over at the cell on the table. Marth nodded.

"I'll be back again tomorrow." He patted Marth's head again, giving him a warm smile. Marth looked up at him, giving him another smile. "Do you promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Another few weeks.

It turned into Months.

And Marth wasn't getting any better.

He sighed. He was happy to the other room, but then again he had a nice view of everything outside the window. The room was slightly different from the one before. Also he got to know the nurses on that floor too.

Also Snake had to work now, so he didn't see him as often anymore. And Ike had so many family issues to go through, Marth didn't see him much.

"Maybe he'll come today." Marth told himself, giving himself a reason to look forward for something.

* * *

A text message.

'_Hey. Can you bring over some of those cakes from that café?_'

Snake chuckled at this, replying. '_Yeah, what kind do you want?_'

'_Any kind is good for me_'

'_Okay then, I'll be there after work_.'

He didn't get a text after that, so he turned off his phone.

It was about 5 in the evening, Snake made his way over to the hospital. Going into the elevator to the 8th floor, waiting.

'_Hey I'm coming up now. I got the cakes._' He texted Marth.

No reply again, not even seen.

Shrugging, he stepped out of the elevator, then seen everyone in such a hurry.

Snake waited by the elevator, just so he wouldn't be in the way.

That's when he heard his name.

"Marth was his name right? He was so young too."

Rushing towards the room Marth was in, ignoring the voices of the doctors and nurses. He opened the door walking in towards the bed moving the curtain.

He wasn't there anymore.

* * *

**Crappy one-shot XD**

**Anyways, just a little Snake/Marth for anyone out there.**


End file.
